The Third Power
by FanWriter24
Summary: King Lief reins while the Shadow Lord plots in exile. And now a new power is growing,The Black Knight.
1. Chapter 1

Book 1

King Leif reins and the Shadow Lord plots in exile.

And a new power is growing,The Black Knight.

Intro;

Deep in the forest of silence is a small cave where a sorcerer known as the Black Knight was forging a magic sword it glowed it the purple fire as he hammered away at it. He had been in his cave for fifty years learning and growing in power,but now he was ready to come out.

Flan was working on his farm when a man with armor,a sword,and a cape,and a staff pure black came walking up to his house. He quickly ran inside to warn his family. Shortly after he hid his family the Black Knight blew open the door with his magic staff.

Please don't hurt us,said the Flan shakily.

Give me your son,said the Black Knight.

No,please he is only a boy,cried his father.

The Black Knight walked over and grabbed the boy from his hiding place and carried him off into the forest of silence.

][][][][][][][][][][][]

][][][][][][][][][][][[]

Magic staffs:Chapter One

The boy grew up in the forest with the Black Knight training as an apprentice. The Black Knight created goblins to be companions and renamed the little bot Krahz.

Come on Flubb,said Krahz excitedly let's go and practice our sword fighting.

Flubb,Krahz's favorite goblin went to go find their training gear.

When do you think Knight will give me my own staff,Krahz asked Flubb.

When older Master will give staff,replied Flubb

Krahz and Flubb played for another hour until it was time for lessons.

I want you to set this stick on fire,said the Dark Knight handing Krahz a fire-stone staff

Krahz tried as hard as he could but could only make a slight spark.

That is enough,now go,said the Dark Knight. And Krahz went outside with the goblins

Alone now the Dark Knight went back to finish his invention,the Dragon Staff.

He had worked tirelessly perfecting it. It was designed to be almost indestructible and made to counter dragons and other magic.

He opened his book of magics,potions,staffs,and powers and wrote:

staffs,

fire-stone, shoots fire,cast spells and shields

ice-stone, shoots ice,cast spells and shields

energy-stone, shoots energy,cast spells and shields

infinity-stone, shoots fire,ice,and energy,cast spells and shields

fire-crystal, shoots fire,cast spells and than a stone staff

ice-crystal, shoots ice,cast spells and than a stone staff

energy-crystal, shoots energy,cast spells and than a stone staff

infinity-crystal, shoots fire,ice,and energy,cast spells and than a stone staff

fire-gem, shoots fire,cast spells and than a crystal staff

ice-gem, shoots ice,cast spells and than a crystal staff

energy-gem, shoots energy,cast spells and than a crystal staff

infinity-gem, shoots fire,ice,and energy,cast spells and than a crystal staff

Dragon staff, shoots fire,ice,and energy,cast spells and than a gem staff

Grows stronger when dragons and other sorcerers are near.

The Black Knight closed the book and went back to his fire.

Krahz went outside and sat down. He thought about going and seeing his parents. Maybe when he was older the Black Knight would let him visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for reading :)

Please like and follow.

Please comment it helps me write better.

First Mission:Chapter Two

Krahz was 14 and finally aloud to go on his first mission,he was to go and steal a horse from one of the houses that bordered the forest. 5 goblins were sent with him. Flubb his friend,Flaud his protector and 3 others he didn't know.

They left early in the morning. Krahz came within sight of the horses he was given an infinity-stone staff and an enchanted vest and cloak.

Lest's go,he said to the goblins.

They dashed for the horses. The man that was taking care of the horses saw them and grabbed an axe hanging on a wall.

Why are you here,he shouted.

Krahz shot a ball of energy at him,but it was only powerful enough to not him down and daze him for a bit. Another man came out,Fluad and two other goblins attacked him.

Hurry get on a horse,said Krahz. They each stole a horse and rode away.

Well done,said the Black Knight when they returned home,you have earned your staff.

You mean I can keep it,Krahz asked excitedly.

The Black Knight nodded and went back into his private chambers.

Come on,said Krahz grabbing Flubb let's go,I want to test this out.

Flubb and Krahz let up a dead tree trunk to shoot at. He walked backed to the spot he mark out and aim at the trunk. This time he managed to shoot a small fire ball the size of a golf ball.

Yes I did it,he cried happily,now let's see if I can catch it on fire.

He took aim again and took a deep time he shot a ball the size of a baseball and it lit the trunk on fire.

Krahz went back inside proud of his improvement.

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]

Not all was well,many miles north in the Shadow Lands the Shadow Lord was planning to release hundreds of vrawls into Deltora to create havoc and weaken the land for his coming attack.


	3. Chapter 3

The Third Power

Please comment and tell me how you think of this book.

Another King:Chapter Three

Four guards were on watch duty for the night...

Look someone is coming,exclaimed one of the guards jumping to his feet.

Who are you,the other guard asked the approaching figure.

The dark figure lifted his staff and blew the gate off it's hinges.

Surrender the city or die,commanded the dark figure.

Who are you,the guard asked again nervously.

I am the Black Knight,Surrender this town and I will let you live.

Never,replied one of the guards defiantly,it is my duty to protect this city no matter the cost.

The Black Knight lifted his staff and blew him from the wall with a blast of energy that killed him instantly. The other three guards quickly surrendered.

Now call the city together,said the Black Knight,I would like to speak.

The city bell was rung to gather all the people together. They all came out and met at the town hall wondering why they were called out so late.

I am your new ruler,thundered the Black Knight,and if you serve me faithfully I will give you my protection,but if you don't I will destroy anyone who opposes or disobeys me.

All the people bowed and pledged their allegiance to the Black Knight. Then he was escorted to his new palace,the town hall.

In the new throne room the Black Knight was talking to the three city guards that let him pass. I will reward you,he said to them,each of you will be given a position of power.

Ezeal,you will be you will be appointed Governor over this new empire and will serve no one but me. Yaits,you will lead the army and Ferr you will lead the royal guard.

Thank you your majesty,they said in unison and bowed before leaving.

Ezeal I would like to speak with you privately,said the Black Knight.

Anything you majesty,said Ezeal turning around and walking back into the room.

I will be leaving and will make my apprentice King,said the Black Knight,you must serve him and help him rule for he is just a boy.

Yes your majesty I will do everything in my power to guide him and keep him safe,replied Ezeal.

But be warned if anything ill befalls him you will be held responsible along with Ferr and the Royal guard.


End file.
